


Missing You

by TwitchsBitch



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchsBitch/pseuds/TwitchsBitch
Summary: It gets so hard, when I'm missing you...





	Missing You

He was missing her.

  
He missed her all the time when he was away, but especially today of all days.

  
Valentine's Day.

  
A day made for lovers, and yet on this Valentine's Day, his lover was halfway across the globe. He had spoken to her briefly last night, just their usual daily message of 'I love you', 'I miss you', and 'Tell the kids I say hi'. They would have said more, but neither of them could quite put their feelings for how much they missed each other into words. What else could he say when he missed everything about her? He missed her easy smile, her chocolate brown eyes, the way she smelled. He missed the ways that their bodies connected when they were alone. And most of all he missed the way that he could be himself around her, no pressure to be the crazy rock star he was known as. He could just be comfortable and just live around her. She was his home.

  
He sat pensively in his hotel room, thinking about her at home in Oakland, thousands of miles away from Paris, where he was currently. How fitting yet ironic he should be in the City Of Love on February 14th. He glanced out his hotel room window at the crisp morning outside. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was beautiful and blue, the perfect back drop for Le Tour De Eiffel. He sighed. Although the view was beautiful, he was feeling a bit antsy and was not looking forward to spending the next 36 hours in this room.

  
Green Day were on tour. Their upcoming concert in Paris had been publicized for months as it was expected to have their biggest turn out yet, and outside the hotel was crawling with press and fans hoping to catch a glimpse of their idols. Pat, the band's manager, had suggested that they should stay in their hotel until the show to avoid any media incidents. After that mishap at IHeart, the press wasn't exactly on Green Day's side anymore.

  
He sighed once more and ran his hand through his already messy black hair, feeling edgy. He calculated the time difference between France and California as he stared at the generic hotel wallpaper. It would be about 12am at home. His lovely wife would just be getting ready for bed. Maybe right now, as he was sitting here, she would be laying in their bed reading a book. Or perhaps smoothing lotion on the supple but firm skin of her shapely legs. He longed to be there with her. He ached for the feel of her skin against his. Right about now, he would have gladly traded the concert tomorrow night and all of their scheduled performances for the next week if she could be here right now.

  
He stood up and threw himself on the hotel bed like a sulky child. The springs protested loudly against the sudden weight. He laid there on the floral bedspread for a moment, contemplating if he should call his wife or not. It was Valentine's Day in Paris, but back in Oakland it was still only a Thursday night. If he called her and she was asleep, would she be annoyed that he woke her up? If he knew his wife, probably. She was usually pretty easy going, but wake her up while she was having a good dream and she could make a hungry grizzly bear look friendly. He sighed for the third time in half an hour, his thoughts still lingering on Adrienne. Normally on Valentine's Day, they would be home together. They would go out for a candle lit meal at a fancy restaurant, and then he would shower her with gifts once they got home. Candy, lingerie, bath products. All of which would be put to good use before the end of the night.

  
The image of his wife clad in a black lace night gown suddenly filled his mind. For reasons unknown, although most likely from deprivation, his body reacted as if this image was right in front of his eyes rather than imagined. He could instantly feel himself flush with heat and his already snug fitting black jeans started to feel even tighter. His mind began to fill with images of Adrienne, scantily clad and waiting for him on their bed in a seductive pose. Without his permission, his body flared with heat and a throbbing sensation overcame his crotch. His breathing accelerated involuntarily and there was a brief moment of "oh shit" when he realized it was too late now; he was impossibly, inexplicably aroused.

  
"Hmmm..." He hummed to himself, thinking. What to do? It was too late back in the States to call home and have phone sex with his wife, which was his first thought. They had done that many times while he was on the road, after much coercing on Billie's part. Or he could just wait for it to go away. Or maybe even take a cold shower, though the very thought made him uncomfortable. After a few minutes of debating with himself he just gave up and decided to take care of it himself. Maybe he'd feel a little less restless afterward.

  
He stood and walked over to his suitcase, still packed haphazardly from the night before in Switzerland. He rummaged through the pile of clothes toiletries searching for a bottle of lubricant. When he finally found it he walked back to the bed and laid down, pulling his jeans halfway down as he went. He started by teasing himself through the silky fabric of his black boxers, and even though he was wishing it was his wife's fingertips that were massaging lightly into his hardness, his own would have to do for now. He ran his fingers up and down on his erection, his hips bucking slightly, urging him for more contact. He moaned softly and silently hoped his neighbors in the next room wouldn't hear. His free hand reached upwards to subtly circle his hardening nipple through his thin T shirt. He kept teasing himself until he felt the sticky precum starting to stain his boxers.

  
He took a moment to shuck his pants and boxers completely and to pour a small pool of lube into his palm. He liberally coated himself in it and slowly stroked his hand on his aching cock. A moan escaped his lips and his face contorted with pleasure as he sped his hand up. He could feel his hard on throbbing in time with his heartbeat as he writhed underneath his own hand.

  
"Adie... Unh..." Images of his wife flashed through his head as he quickly pumped his hand, motivated by sheer lust. "Oh God.." He moaned louder when he felt himself getting close already. He flicked his thumb over the head and then continued the frenzied movements, his hips arching off the bed. He felt himself on the verge of finishing when suddenly a figure glided through the door. He stopped and stared at the person standing at the foot of the bed in surprise.

  
It was Adie.

  
She took a moment to take in the scene before her. She hadn't expected to find her husband like this. Red faced and half naked, caught in the throes of passion and sputtering incomplete sentences.

  
"Adie, I... I was just... Why are you... You should have called..." Although he was happy to see her, his embarrassment took over. He had literally been caught in the act and there was no way to hide it. He suddenly felt very naked and over exposed.

  
"Hello to you too, Billie Joe." She tried to stifle her giggles and failed. It was just such an amusing situation.

  
He made no movement to cover himself, he just sat there with a shocked, embarrassed expression on his face, still forming incoherent words trying to explain himself.  
Finally his wife made herself comfortable by sitting on the edge of the bed. "Looks like we've been apart a little too long. And it also looks like I got here just in time." She said, looking at his crotch with a hungry expression.

  
Billie blushed even redder and sat up on his elbows. "I had no idea you were coming, baby. I would have... I dunno..." he shuffled on the bed awkwardly and looked at his wife, his need for her suddenly flaring up again. His hardened cock suddenly twitched, not escaping Adrienne's attention.

  
"I wanted to surprise you," She said, crawling over to him across the bed, "looks like I really did." She snickered before cupping her hands around his face and kissing him with the passion that only a long separated couple can know. He kissed her back with just and much passion, and relaxed slightly, pulling her warm body against him. His Adie was finally here. And he needed her. God, did he need her. 


End file.
